Questione di gusti
by Hikari-Achernar
Summary: "L'intera sala all'improvviso si ammutolì: cosa avesse fatto di male nella vita, Yugi se lo chiedeva spesso, ma ora la domanda aveva ripreso a martellare con più forza nella sua piccola, tenera, ingenua testolina. Ma perché non si tagliava la lingua?" Yugi confessa ai suoi amici le proprie preferenze sessuali, ma non saltate a conclusioni affrettate... ;)


Questione Di Gusti

I grandi occhi marroni del biondo si spalancarono talmente tanto per lo stupore che per poco non uscirono dalle orbite. E non solo i suoi!

L'intera sala all'improvviso si ammutolì, tutti gli occhi disponibili e anche quelli non disponibili si staccarono da qualunque fosse l'oggetto del loro interesse negli ultimi ventisette secondi e si voltarono increduli verso un piccolo tavolino, in cui sedeva un gruppetto di amici che tutti quanti a Domino conoscevano di fama, dalle pettinature a dir poco improbabili, così come lo erano i vestiti e il colore degli occhi.

Il nuovo oggetto d'interesse era il ragazzino dalla pettinatura più improbabile di tutte: una sorta di incrocio fra un istrice viola e un riccio di mare con l'aggiunta di un ugualmente bizzarro ciuffo _biondo_, tanto per passare inosservati, in mezzo alla fronte, da cui pendevano lunghe ciocche di capelli.

Cosa avesse fatto di male nella vita, Yugi se lo chiedeva spesso, ma ora la domanda aveva ripreso a martellare con più forza nella sua piccola, tenera, ingenua testolina. Ma perché non si tagliava la lingua, o ancora meglio: perché non si era trasferito nella tomba del padre del suo Mou hitori no boku? Cosa avrebbe dato in quel momento per un mono-sarcofago vista piramidi da qualche parte nella valle dei re: la crisi degli alloggi gli faceva un baffo!

Silenzio.

Il ragazzo era già timido di suo e aveva le guance dall'infiammata facile, tutti quegli occhi fissi su di lui erano davvero troppo per il suo povero cuore. Ma cosa aveva detto dopotutto? Era così strano? Credeva che i suoi amici avessero la mente aperta.

Dopo aver impedito in qualche modo ai propri occhi di lasciare le loro orbite, Jono-uchi si ricompose un tantino e avvicinandosi all'amico gli mise una mano sulla fronte

"Sei…sei sicuro di stare bene vero?"

"Nani*?"

"No, non ha la febbre"

"E che vuoi saperne tu? Sei mica un medico?"

"Invece tu, Honda, sei il Dottor House in persona, ne?"

"Forse è solo un po'stanco" cercò di giustificarlo timidamente Anzu

"Già, hai ragione: altrimenti perché direbbe cose così… assurde?"

"Non più del solito vuoi dire"

"Piantala Seto, si tratta di una faccenda seria!"

Il moro alzò gli occhi al cielo: ma certo, era _sempre_ tutto serio con loro, dagli yami no game, al cuore nelle carte, all'antico Egitto, siii: decisamente faccende moolto serie…

"Sono affari suoi comunque, non mi interessano i gusti di Yugi" e si alzò

"Si bravo" lo rimproverò Jono "un amico ha dei problemi, ha bisogno di aiuto e tu te ne vai? Ma ne riparliamo, oh se ne riparliamo…" ma Seto era già uscito non senza un certo imbarazzo, ben celato, per il ragazzo dai capelli a punta.

"Ma io non ho bisogno di aiu…" tentò di replicare Yugi

"No Yugi, non fare complimenti, siamo i tuoi amici, sono sicura che è solo una fase, vedrai che ti aiuteremo a ritrovare te stesso" Anzu gli prese la mano guardandolo come si guarda un malato terminale cercando di fargli disperatamente forza.

Yugi era impietrito ma tacque per timore di un interminabile sermone sul senso dell'amicizia. Non pensava però che i suoi amici potessero prenderla così seriamente, scandalizzarsi così tanto semplicemente per un'affermazione.

Era convinto che lo avrebbero supportato sempre, che lo avrebbero accettato così come era, sì, insomma: non credeva che le sue preferenze sessuali fossero così importanti!

"Ma da quanto tempo credi di essere… insomma… così?"

"Ci-ci sono nato… credo"

" E non ce lo hai mai detto…"

Vista la reazione, se avesse continuato a tenerlo nascosto sarebbe stato meglio, pensò.

"Comunque la state facendo troppo grossa ragazzi, io non ci vedo nulla di male" Otogi prese la parola

"Anche se la maggior parte delle persone ha gusti diversi non bisogna essere scandalizzati per così poco, anche io a volte ho certe preferenze: in fondo Yugi resta sempre nostro amico, a prescindere da di che sesso siano le persone da cui è attratto"

Silenzio di nuovo.

Yugi non sapeva se ringraziare Otogi o essere ancora più preoccupato per la seconda reazione che i suoi amici avrebbero avuto di lì a poco. Fece bene a optare per la seconda: come erano volubili!

"Ma sì!" una pacca sulla spalla così forte da fargli sputare anche l'anima lo investì in pieno. Jono-uchi!

"Ha ragione, non c'è nulla di male dopotutto, sei diverso da noi ma non vuol dire che tu sia diverso dav… no, no, aspetta… non così…quello che intendo è che non sei diverso solo perché hai gusti diversi ma che diverso vuol dire… cioè…non diverso in quel senso…"

"Quello che il signor Einstein Katsuya qui presente vuol dire è che per noi sei sempre lo stesso yugi"

"E', vero ti appoggeremo in qualunque direzione tu voglia andare, non abbiamo pregiudizi" altro sguardo alla malato terminale di Anzu. A lui sembrava che di pregiudizi ne avessero e come!

"Però ti rendi conto di cosa vorrà dire questa tua affermazione? Milioni di fangirl in tutto il mondo si dispereranno, potrebbero arrivare a tagliarsi le vene, a correrti dietro dicendoti che per colpa tua hanno dovuto buttare al gabinetto migliaia di allegre fan fiction, che le hai ingannate e illuse per tutti questi anni…"

Assurdo, ora si sentiva pure in colpa oltre che imbarazzato: era la sua natura, che poteva farci se lui era così! Ci aveva provato a cambiare, a essere come tutti gli altri, ma non ci riusciva proprio, non ce la faceva a fingere, a comportarsi come tutti si aspettavano da lui, soprattutto con il suo Mou hitori no boku. Già, ovviamente anche lui era lì, ancora silenzioso, e lo fissava, cosa che metteva Yugi ancora più in imbarazzo, credeva di aver deluso le sue aspettative.

"Non preoccuparti Aibou, non mi sento offeso" aprì finalmente bocca con un piccolo sorriso

"Anche se magari non in quel senso sarò comunque al tuo fianco, sempre"

Meno male che almeno lui lo capiva.

In un modo o nell'altro l'allegro pranzo finì, per strada però yugi continuava a sentire le coppiette di benpensanti che bisbigliavano e spettegolavano: ma che diavolo! I suoi gusti sessuali saranno pure stati affari suoi no?!

Affrettò il passo e lui e Atem arrivarono finalmente a casa. Sospiro di sollievo.

"Meno male che tu mi appoggi: non ti senti a disagio a stare con me ora che sai vero?"

"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, basta che il mio aibou sia felice. Trovati una brava persona con cui condividere la tua vita e tanti cari saluti a quale sia il suo sesso!"

"Grazie" disse sollevato, Atem non ce l'aveva con lui

"Però è strano, ammettilo"

"Ehi, ma ti ci metti anche tu adesso? Ti ho appena detto che sono contento che mi appoggi…"

"Si, si ti appoggio, però è davvero strano: pensa a tutte le coppie che conosciamo, ti distingui davvero dalla massa…" ridacchiò

"Già.

Marik, Bakura, Seto, Jono-uchi, Shizuka, Mai, Anzu, Miho, Honda, Otogi… tutti felicemente fidanzati e scandalizzati dalle mie parole.

Ma che diamine!

Che cavolo c'è di male a essere etero!?"

br /E fu così che centinaia di chilometri di tubature in tutto il mondo finirono intasate da quintali di fan fiction su Puzzleshipping, Mobiumshippig, Heartshipping, Kleptoshipping, Blindshipping e compagnia bella, da quel momento a entrare nel mirino di quelle pazze sfrenate di fan girl furono i poveri amici di Yugi che ora dovevano darsi da fare per sopperire anche alla mancanza delle shipping che coinvolgevano il ragazzino stella-capelluto. il povero Atem, ora che yugi non era più disponibile sul mercato, venne accoppiato a ogni persona possibile e immaginabile, perché in questo mondo pare che stare da soli sia inammissibile, compresi Black Magician, Zork e Kuriboh. Non gradì molto e da allora i casi di ricoverate da mind crush è aumentato inspiegabilmente, ma non ce l'ha con Yugi. Il piccoletto dal canto suo è ancora single e pensa seriamente di sposarsi il puzzle del millennio, ma comunque ringrazia perché non è più nominato in nessuna squallida ff fluff in cui non fa che piangere e arrossire dall'inizio alla fine, e per la fortuna che ha avuto con il suo mou hitori no boku, si, insomma: se per caso Atem ci avesse provato tutto questo tempo con yugi, dopo aver scoperto che era etero lo avrebbe di sicuro mind crush-ato!

_Ecco cosa succede quando si leggono troppe ff: senti il bisogno di scriverne una pure tu e sta certa che verrà una schifezza! E come da copione…_

_In realtà l'idea iniziale mi era sembrata divertente: fra shipping e fidanzamenti vari le coppie etero in ygo, a detta delle fan ovviamente, si contano sulle dita della mano di un monco! Quindi ho pensato che non sarebbe la dichiarazione di omosessualità a dare scandalo ma quella di eterosessualità, e così la mia mente contorta ha partorito questa ficcina, avrei voluto renderla più comica ma è un genere che ancora non padroneggio, il drammatico-malinconico-descrittivo mi viene meglio (che tristezza eh?) ma ci lavoreremo ^^_

_Non amo particolarmente anzu, non so se si capisce… i nomi sono quelli del maga e per chi non lo sapesse aibou vuol dire compagno, partner (in senso di amico: che avete capito shipping-fan?), mou hitori no boku vuol dire altro me stesso e nani vuol dire che cosa/cosa_


End file.
